Pixar University
by AceMouse
Summary: A counselor with short term memory loss, a super brother sister duo, a gang who's been through everything from infinity and beyond, and a girl with a will as strong as her accent. Exams, parties, love, and drama. All this and more at the one and only Pixar University!
1. Chapter 1: He touched the truck

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Pixar characters or things mentioned under Pixar or Disney. All things mentioned belong to Pixar/Disney. This is my first attempt at a fan fic, so hope you enjoy :)**

After clearing another level of Candy Crush Saga, Nemo sighed after he put his phone away in his front pocket, and turned his attention to the car window, to stare yet again at the trees that seemed to go on forever as they passed by. Giving a small nudge to the front seat he asked "Hey dad are we almost there? "

Looking back at him through the rear view mirror Marlin chuckled.

"Now how many times are you going to ask me that? And what did I tell you we wouldn't have had this problem had you chosen a much closer school" he concluded as a matter of factly. Nemo rolled his eyes knowing that his dad could still see him, not caring enough to be discrete about it.

It had been a two day drive and what started out as a great experience for Nemo heading to the school of his dreams, became an annoying, typical, overprotective, father-and-son road trip. Receiving the acceptance letter was the best thing that had happened to Nemo. To name a few reasons;

\- Awesome school

\- Far away from home

\- No where near home

\- Not close to home

\- located miles away from home

And most importantly….

NOT HOME!

This thought brought his spirits up as he ignored his dad droning on about something about his phone back out, he placed his headphones over his ears and listened to a Nirvana song while slowly drifting off to sleep.

"HEY KIDO WE'RE HERE! " Marlin called out to his son. Nemo jolted awake knocking his headphones off. He rubbed at his eyes as he hopped out of his dad's minivan, cursing under his breath at the fact that his dad chuckled from having woken him.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny dad."

Marlin was already at the trunk unloading Nemo's dorm furniture. Nemo quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and waved his hand frantically at his father.

"Hey, hey, hey dad look it's fine, it's fine! I got it you can leave now. Bye!" he said hurriedly in a mix of embarrassment, and annoyance. Marlin just shook his head.

"You'll have plenty of time alone. I just want to make sure you got everything that you need and-"

Nemo cut him off with a loud moan.

"Fine go ahead. Whatever." he huffed.

Marlin forcefully set down a cooler he was getting ready to put inside, and crossed his arms at his son.

"Look Nemo. I'm trying to give you your space I really am. All I'm doing is trying to give you a little extra help. I just want the best for you. Your... your mother would have wanted the same."

he concluded, a bit of uneasiness coating his words.

Nemo looked at his shoes as his dad mentioned his mom. For Marlin it was always tough, and was more than likely, to what Nemo believed, the reason he was so overprotective. Nemo's mother died at childbirth so he himself never got to know her, but was still burdened with years of seeing his friends with their mother's while he didn't have the same opportunity. After a long minute of silence Nemo cleared his throat. "Well... I guess we better finish with this then."

He and his dad picked up the remaining items in the car, and made their way up the stairs that lead to Nemo's dorm.

Nemo placed the boxes down as he fished for his key in his jeans pocket to open the door, but at a second glance saw that it was ajar. Shrugging he started to take a step inside but was stopped abruptly when Marlin grabbed at his shirt collar.

"Ack! Geez dad! Are you trying to kill me? " he asked as he rubbed at his neck and fixed his shirt.

Marlin shushed him. "Are you insane? You're just gonna waltz in there without even thinking? What if there's a killer in there?! " he said in a panicked whisper. Nemo rolled his eyes and proceeded in the dorm anyway ignoring his dad's frantic gestures to get back outside. As he rounded the corner he saw that the room he was to sleep in for the months he was to attend the school, was already occupied, or at least half of it was. The occupied side was already set up with furniture, the walls adorned with trophies on shelves, posters with what Nemo guessed to be track stars, and more surprisingly, a person on a slightly made up bed.

A blonde, spikey haired boy, who looked to be Nemo's age, was laying on his back reading a comic book when Nemo rapped at the open door, causing the boy's head to pop up from his comic.

Nemo waved "Hey. I guess you're my roommate?"

The boy set down his comic and stood to give Nemo a handshake.

"Guess so. Consider yourself lucky to be in the presence of Dash Parr." He said with a flourish.

He gave a handshake to Marlin and went to the kitchen to grab three cokes. He came back distributing the drinks and took a seat on his bed. "So first off, as you can clearly tell, I've claimed the area as my domain." He said gesturing to his side of the room.

"Second I'm cool, and laid back so as long as you're not a stuck up jerk head, we should get along just fine." He grinned. Marlin skeptical at first couldn't help but warm up to him, seeing that he seemed a level headed kid.

Or at least that's what he hoped.

Dash clapped his hands together.

"Well now that introductions are over we - wait hold up. I didn't get your name?"

"It's Nemo "

Dash snickered "Nemo? What kind of name is that?"

Without skipping a beat Nemo countered with his usual phrase. "One my mom gave me" he stated, making eye contact with Dash. He was so used that question that it was easier now to come out of his shell and tell someone automatically making them uneasy in the process. Nemo himself for a while questioned his name, even disliked it until his father finally gave in and told him it was given by his mother.

Dash shrugged it off. He could tell that this subject would be a very touchy one and decided to let it be.

"Kay well Nemo and... um.. "

"Marlin" Marlin answered thinking that Dash was addressing him. Who at first was, but then something else caught his attention. Not noticing till now he saw that Nemo's left sleeve, was empty.

"Dude... " he started. Nemo sighed as he prepared himself for yet another questioning. But he soon found out that this kid was full of surprises.

"That.. is totally wicked! Like did you lose it doing a cool skate trick or something?! Ooooh or like a shark attack?! That would be like major cool. Unfortunate of course, but man that would make for a sick story!"

Marlin took back his feelings toward Dash and frowned at his rudeness, and was shocked when Nemo burst into laughter.

"Haha! No man I wish I had something that cool to tell. I was born like this. It's a birth defect"

Dash shook his head

"Still awesome though. You know how many chicks you could get with that?"

Nemo and Dash laughed together. Lucky for him Nemo wouldn't have to worry about roommate trouble, seeing as he just now made a friend.

Marlin thought otherwise.

"But I mean that was completely rude! And you were just laughing it up!"

Nemo rolled his eyes at his father. "Dad lighten up. It was funny. Plus it's nice to not for once explain why I'm a freak"

"Nemo you are NOT a freak"

"Whatev. You leaving yet? "

Marlin shook his head as he looked around to see if there was any faculty. They were standing in the nearly vacant school's parking lot, initially to say their goodbyes , but Marlin wasn't quite ready.

"Where is everybody?"

Not two seconds went by when they heard a loud buzz.

Suddenly a slew of students and faculty came bustling out the double glass doors, and out into the parking lot.

The silence that was previously present before was quickly disturbed by shouting and laughing, even a few band members decided to join in and added to the noise with their trumpets, trombones, and drums.

"What on earth - hey wait!" Marlin shouted as he and Nemo were separated by the crowd. Horror and confusion swept across Marlin's face as he frantically searched for his son.

"NEMO?! NEMO! NEMO WHERE ARE YOU?! "

About a few yards away, Nemo smirked.

"_Maybe now he'll leave_"he thought to himself. He heard his name being called by another voice, and turned to see Dash running towards him at top speed, dodging people and cars with ease.

"Hey dude" Dash said when he caught up to him looking as though he didn't break a sweat.

"Sup. Dude your fast."

"I know" he grinned. "Oh hey I think your dad is looking for you"

"Oh God. Look he's crazy. I want him to leave"

They made their way over to the edge of the parking lot where Dash's car was parked.

"Man sweet ride!" Nemo exclaimed as he checked out Dash's truck.

"Thanks. It's a new model. Courtesy of the school."

Nemo looked at him in bewilderment.

"The school gave you this? "

"Heck yeah. They practically begged me to be here along with a bunch of other schools. I got offers from both D.U 's. But they didn't give me a car. " he laughed.

Just then three students, two boys and a girl, freshmen it seemed, walked up to them.

The first boy, who they assumed to be the leader of the pack , dressed in brown khakis and tan button up, complete with slick brown hair,addressed Nemo and Dash.

"Nice ride"

"Thanks it's mine. " Dash said.

"Cool my dad bought me the same model back home. Course he got it as soon as they - what the?! " he exclaimed.

Dash raised an eyebrow but Nemo knew exactly what he and now the other two were shocked about. He sighed waiting for their response.

"Man what happened to your ar- ow hey! " said the boy as he rubbed his arm where the female in the group had hit him.

"Rude. Sorry about him. He's not used to seeing unique people. I think it's perfectly fine. Everyone has deformities. Even me. One of my feet is slightly larger than the other, but you can't really tell. Especially since I move around so much." She said as she demonstrated some ballet like dance moves. The first boy piped in "I'm lactose intolerant if that counts"

"I'm obnoxious!" exclaimed the second out of nowhere..

All Nemo could do was shake his head and chuckle. Either they were trying to make him feel better, or they were really naive, and by the looks of their faces it seemed the latter.

Dash opened the driver side door and hopped in. He started to put the key in ignition but seemed lost in thought. A second later he looked at Nemo and smiled.

"Hey man. How bout taking her for a spin?"

Nemo's jaw dropped.

"Wha- who me?! "

Dash laughed and hopped out handing the keys to Nemo

"Sure why not? "

Nemo stared at the keys in his hand for almost a minute, only interrupted by Dash clearing his throat.

"Oh sorry. I just... I've never drove before. I mean I know how to I just never... I wasn't... "

Dash patted him on the back.

"Look your cooky dad isn't here, this is college, and trust me, you don't need two hands to drive. Half the people I know drive one handed anyway. So what do ya say? "

Nemo's worry quickly turned to excitement as he made a step to enter the truck, only to be pulled backroughly by the back of his shirt, before he could reach the seat.

He whirled around to look into his dad's beet red, flustered and sweaty face.

"I've... been... looking... all over.. for you! What do you... think you're doing!?"

"Can you go home already?! Geez you found me now go! "

Marlin shook his head.

"Nope I'm not done here. You were about to drive that..thing weren't you?! "

Nemo could feel himself get hot with anger, an emotion he rarely had. For years he had lived under his dad's strict rule without much complaint , but now he was too old for his dad's antics, and enough was enough, he was fed up.

"LOOK dad! You're embarrassing me as usual, you aren't even supposed to be here. Now leave!" He took a glance at the huge white truck behind him.

"And yes. I'm driving that truck."

"Oh no your not! "

"Yes I am! "

"No! "

"YES! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME ANYMORE! "

"YOU JUST CAN'T NEMO! "

They two stood there face to face, chest heaving and attracting more attention. Nemo noticed as he looked around to the gathering crowd, some people with worried looks, others holding in laughter, and others not holding it in so well. Thoroughly embarrassed, Nemo glared back at his dad as he said in a low voice. "I wish you weren't my dad."

The words stunned Marlin for a few seconds, giving Nemo time to quickly hop in the truck and start the ignition.

"Come on Dash! " he shouted.

Dash took a quick glance at Marlin's sullen expression, as he reluctantly went to the passenger side and hopped in.

Marlin came out of his daze and stared wide eyed at the roaring truck as it slowly started to take off.

"Wait! NEMO!"

He made a grab for the driver window only to have Nemo roll the window up, but not before giving him one last cold glare. Making sure to watch out for people Nemo put it in drive and accelerated through the crowd and other cars, leaving his dad momentarily blinded by the exhaust smoke from the truck.

"Hello! Hey has anyone seen my son?! "

For the second time that day Marlin was frantically searching for his son.

"Please! Anyone?! Has anyone seen a white truck come through here? "

A couple making out blocked his path as he interrupted them.

"Sorry kids, have you seen a white truck pass by here recently? "

The young man, adorned with lipstick stains on his face and neck shrugged.

"Sorry partner we haven't". He could barely get the last word out before his girlfriend roughly mashed her face back to his and resumed their make out session. Marlin maneuvered around them and continued to search losing hope very quick._ "How could he have gone that far? He's never driven a car, well that I know of_" he thought to himself. Making his way out of the larger crowd and to the front of school, he then broke out into a run. He rounded the corner and couldn't stop in time before colliding with someone.

"Watch out! "

"Whaa-"

He landed hard on his behind and rubbed his head where his had hit the other person.

"Ow. Gasp! Oh my are you okay?"

Marlin shook his head and stared up at a short haired blonde woman, donning a white ruffled sleeveless blouse, black belt and royal blue pencil skirt with yellow heels. She helped him up and then picked up papers and folders she had dropped during the collision.

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm looking for my son, and I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

The woman smiled at him.

"It's fine. What's he look like?"

"He's wearing and orange striped Polo, short curly dark brown hair, about my height and -wait what am saying? He's actually driving a white truck. It might have passed by and -"

"Hey I've seen a truck! " she cut in.

Marlin piped up.

"You have? Where?!"

For a split second she looked distracted never taking the smile off her face.

"Hi I'm Dory. "

Marlin raised an eyebrow. "Uh... yeah. The truck?! "

"Oh uh it went um.. It went this way. It went this way! Follow me!"

Marlin tagged along behind thanking her along the way.

A minute later the woman, Dory, slowed down her pace and looked up the sky. A second later she looked back at Marlin and quickened her pace.

Marlin looked behind himself to see what she had glanced at. She looked back again and took off, surprisingly fast for a woman in heels.

"Hey wait up! "

Pretty soon he was chasing her, until she turned around suddenly with pepper spray aimed at his face.

"What the -"

"What the world not big enough for ya?"

"What you were just -"

"Oh yeah I'm scared now. Whaaaat?"

"Lady your -"

"Stop following me!"

"...You were showing me where the truck went!"

Dory looked completely confused

"I was?... Oh no"

"What now?! "

"I'm so sorry, I suffer from short term memory loss."

"...short term... memory loss. "

Dory nodded.

"Yeah it runs in my family... or does it... where are they?" She asked herself staring off in the distance.

She looked back at Marlin as if she just now saw him.

"Can I help you? " she asked with a smile.

Marlin gave her a blank look before replying.

"Look... I need to find my son and frankly you're wasting my time."

"No no I can help you! I was actually just on my way to get some coffee, I think, so you can tell me a little about your son there, what do ya say? "

"You...You are getting coffee? "

"Yeah. Oh I'm the guidance counselor by the way. "

Marlin chuckled incredulously. He couldn't believe this crazy woman. Not only did she have short term memory, she was a school counselor, and wanted caffeine, as if she wasn't hyperactive enough.

"Please? I swear we'll find him right after"

"...I don't know -"

"Please please please please please please please -"

"All right! I'll get coffee with you."

Dory practically skipped as she grabbed Marlins arm as they made their way to Dory's car. Marlin shook his head secretly hoping that after this, he wouldn't have to deal with this deranged woman anytime soon.

**Yay my first chapter/story! Reviews/feedback are greatly appreciated. Depending on feedback chapter two will be out very soon. I'll gladly answer any questions and any editing tips will help as well. This is my first story plus having graduated school two years ago, my writing game is off lol. Anyway thanks for taking interest and hope to hear from you guys soon :D! **


	2. Chapter 2: Buzzy Wuzzy

**Wow people are actually reading I'll start updating more frequently. Feedback is much appreciated. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mention so many views and it's only my first chapter! Thank you so much. Now that I know that ed. Characters, places, and likenesses all belong to Pixar.**

"_The number you have reached is no longer in service__"__. _

"Of course." Woody sighed. He should have guessed his sister's phone would be off, she never paid it on time. He decided to call his girlfriend to see if she was available. No answer. Where was everybody, it was Saturday for Pete's sake! He sat there alone on the school bleachers, an usual site if anyone who knew him saw, head in his hands bored out of his mind. His last semester of school was starting in two days, and all he wanted was to hang out before classes started. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a young blonde, spikey haired boy, probably freshman, make his way to the track field. It was 7 o'clock in the morning and Woody thought he would be the only one out at this time. As the kid started his laps, at astonishing speed Woody noticed, his cellphone buzzed. The opening star wars theme was interrupted when he answered.

"Hey what's up? I've been trying to call you all morning. Oh really. No sure I believe you. She is? Well wake her up. No no I'll be there. Alrighty then. Bye."

Woody groaned as he stood up from the bleachers and made his way over to his truck to head right back home.

"What the - Buzz?! Are you serious? You're not doing anything important!" He exclaimed as he saw his best friend lounging on the sofa eating Cheeto puffs and watching cartoons. Buzz looked over his shoulder.

"That's more than little miss thing is doing right now" which came out a bit inaudible, with the chips stuffed in his mouth.

Woody sweared under his breath at Buzz while heading to another room.

"I heard that!"

Woody opened the bedroom door and stepped into the near pitch black room. As he clumsily maneuvered around the dark messy bedroom, he made his way over to the curtains and yanked them open, forcing blinding light to spill in.

"Wake up! " he shouted.

He looked into a pair of green eyes glaring at him from under the covers.

"You can't sleep forever Jessie."

Jessie stuck out her tongue at him.

"Try me" she said as she turned the other way and completely covered herself in her blankets. Woody, knowing the possible consequences, but too bored to care snatched the covers from her and threw them across the room. As quickly as he did that, Jessie pounced him, and did something so horrible, so torturous, so unimaginable...

She tickled him.

Buzz heard screaming come from the room and turned up the volume, without really thinking. A second later he jumped up from the couch, knocking Cheetos everywhere, and ran into the room.

"Jessie! Are you alright?! I...heard screaming."

Jessie looked up and grinned at Buzz

"Howdy. " she said as she was straddling Woody's back and had his face in the floor.

Buzz raised an eyebrow then doubled over in laughter.

"BWAAAHAAA! Oh man Jessie, you got him good. You alright there Woody?"

"Dust pine" he mumble into the carpet.

Buzz gave Jessie a thumbs up and left the room to resume watching cartoons. Woody tapped the floor frantically signaling to Jessie that he couldn't breathe.

"_Gasp_! For goodness sakes, Jessie get off!"

Jessie hopped off of Woody's back but not before giving him a noogie. "Oh lighten up cowboy. Now thanks to you I'm wide awake."

Woody stood and wiped at the wrinkles in his jeans.

"Good. I called you earlier because I wanted to see if you, Buzz, or Bo wanted to hang out today."

"Sure. Actually you know I was recently thinking we should all do something big before school starts. Something really neat to ring in the new semester."

Woody contemplated it for a second then nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good. Why don't we round up the gang and discuss it over at Pizza Planet?"

Jessie gave him a thumbs up and went to go inform Buzz, who had fell asleep in the middle of a Jetsons rerun.

"Alrighty everyone, I now call this meeting to -"

"Whoa there cowboy " Buzz interrupted. "If this is gonna be another one of your _meetings_, I'm out"

The gang arrived at Pizza Planet fifteen minutes prior and took their spot in the usual booth, Woody and Bo seated on one side, Buzz and Jessie on the other. The placed was packed with kids running about, teens trying to get first dibs on the arcade games, and frantic parents trying to keep up with everything to no avail. To the gang it was just another perfect Saturday.

"What? My meetings are great right guys?.. Guys?"

Jessie seemed distracted by the playing children, while Bo twiddled her fingers.

"Ah come on they're not that bad."

"Well sweetie you tend not to get to the point quick enough, and frankly they're... kinda boring." Bo admitted.

Woody clasped his hand over heart and gasped. "Ete tu Bo?"

Bo shrugged her shoulders and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek to make him feel better. It worked. A little.

"Well fine I'll just get to it then. So basically I think that we should-"

Buzz held out his hand to interrupt Woody again and stood up.

"Before you _get to it__,_ how bout I get us some pizza? I know I for one, am starving"

As he wove his way around various screaming kids running around, and towards the food counter, Woody glanced at Bo, who seemed lost in thought, with a half hearted smile on her face as if she was trying to be happy about something but couldn't quite manage.

"Hey, everything alright?"

She snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

He also noticed Jessie looking at Bo with a sullen look. Jessie was always bad at poker faces and hiding her feelings so he knew something was up.

"Okay what's going on? Bo you know you can talk to me"

Before she could say a word, Woody heard the sound of shuffling of feet behind him even over all the noise of the playing and shouting.

"RAAAAAWWRRR!"

"Hey Rex. " Woody said without even turning around. The middle aged Pizza Planet employee came around to face the gang and threw his hands in the air. "Oh come on I still didn't scare you?! Not even a little?!"

Jessie raised her hand "You sure scared me" she lied to make their old friend feel a little better. He grinned and struck his attempt at a heroic pose.

Buzz returned with their food a second later to Jessie's dismay.

"Hey you forgot our drinks!"

Buzz groaned and started to make his way back to the counter, but after hearing his stomach grumble he thought twice about it and sat down to eat. Jessie clicked her tongue, and hopped over him out the booth to go retrieve the drinks. Woody turned his attention back to Rex.

"Hey where's Slinky, Pork, and Mr. Potato Head?"

Rex shook his head at Woody. "Now you know the boss doesn't like you calling him that... no matter what his head is shaped like" he added, more so to himself. Buzz raised an eyebrow at Woody. "Hey everyone here gets nicknames, what about me? I want one." He said through a mouthful of cheese pizza.

"Buzz, we gave them those nicknames when we were kids. "

"So? "

"Fine. Your nickname is Buzz."

"That's my real name"

"Buzzy?"

"Nicknames are overrated."

Jessie came back distributing the drinks and hopped over into her seat.

"Alright what I miss?"

"Buzz here wanted a nickname so we're calling him Buzzy from now on."

"The hell we're not" Buzz countered through another bite of pizza.

Jessie giggled and patted his cheek.

"I think it's cute. Our little Buzzy wuzzy".

Buzz through mid swig of his soda, turned beet red and choked on his drink. Jessie noticing too late that she practically just gave her friend a pet name blushed with embarrassment, causing the surrounding party to burst into laughter, all except Woody who didn't find the mishap between his best friend and his sister all too amusing.

"If you two are done, I would like to get on with my plan."

Jessie made the zipped shut gesture to her mouth giving Woody his chance to speak.

"Thank you. Now seeing as tomorrow is the last day of break, we don't have a lot of time to do anything too major so I was gonna suggest we-"

Buzz slammed his hand on the table roughly, inadvertently causing everyone to jump.

"Wait a minute! I got it. We should throw a party!"

Woody's jaw dropped as his friend cut him off to declare the idea he was just about to voice. "Buzz! I was gonna say-"

"Oh! And we should probably have it somewhere kinda big so the school can come.

"Ooo like the parking lot or the track field!" Jessie added.

In a way Woody was grateful that Jessie spoke up because his initial thought was to have it here at Pizza Planet but now thought twice about it since:

1\. It wouldn't be big enough to fit even the senior class let alone the whole school.

And 2. This place was more so the gang's special place, something more sophisticated people their age wouldn't even think about attending. Some people liked going out for beer, nachos, and pool, they enjoyed root beer, greasy pizza, and air hockey. Jessie and Buzz had already whipped out their phones sending mass texts informing people of the plan and to bring drinks and food, while Woody slumped in his seat a bit and pouted. Bo giggled and brought Woody's head to rest on her shoulder, as she patted him like the child he was portraying.


	3. Chapter 3: Parties and Paris

**New Chapter is finally up! Sorry for the wait. With work and family business, finding time to write or draw isn't as frequent as i would like. I'll try if I can to at least update once a month or once a week when I get the time. Anywho enough jibber jabber on to le chapter! I don't own anything mentioned by Pixar, yadda yadda etc...Do I have to put that every time? Feedback, and questions much appreciated :)**

Flick frantically rummaged around his closet to find a shirt to wear occasionally throwing a few items into the room nearly missing his friend's head by inches.

"Whoa! Hey! Was that a shoe? Flick your gonna give me a concussion, and I know you won't drive me to the hospital."

Flick halted his search making a mental note to search the pile of clothes in front of him again, as he got up to start looking in his dresser drawers.

"Well I don't see you helping me. Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

"Maybe if you cleaned your room once in a while you'd find your things"

"We can't all be neat freaks like you Walle"

Walle kicked a nearby laundry basket over, and picked up a blue button down shirt that fell from it and handed it to Flick.

"Tada."

"Where the hell did you find it?!" He asked as he quickly snatched it and dressed himself.

"Thank you Walle. Anytime Flick." Walle mockingly retorted. Flick rolled his eyes and grabbed a pair of shoes to put on.

"Yes Walle thank you for trashing my room even more."

Walle snorted "Yeah like you needed my help with that."

"Whatever. You know you really should come to the party. Woody and those guys invited practically the whole school. And it's in the parking lot so you really have no excuse."

Walle fell back on Flick's bed and fiddled with a Rubix cube that he was close to completing for the fifth time since he'd been there.

"Nah. You know parties aren't my thing. Plus they never have any vegan options when it comes to food. Not everyone is a carnivorous beast. Done. What's my time?" He asked as he finished the puzzle.

"I wasn't keeping track, I was too busy mourning your social life."

Flick's phone vibrated revealing a text from a friend asking where he was.

"Dot wants to know what's taking so long and if you're coming."

"Tell her maybe another time."

"Come on, you don't even have to do anything just kinda hang around."

"Exactly why it's pointless for me to go. Listen there is nothing you or anyone else can say that's going to get me out of here."

"Really? Cause she just sent me a text saying Atta and that girl Eve are there now."

"Bro where's my shoes?" 

Nemo dodged his fifth beer can that evening, stepped on another cigarette, was offered yet another Trojan, and picked bread crumbs that somehow managed to get in his hair, and he was having the time of his life. The only parties he ever attended were birthday parties of children that his dad had to approve of first, so this one was something he could only envy through his imagination. He made his way over to Dash's truck in the middle of the parking lot, and hopped in the truck's bed where Dash was seated drinking a Pepsi.

"No beer?" Nemo questioned thinking Dash would be one of those under aged cool kids who drank.

"And screw up my running? No thanks. Plus I don't know what they put in that stuff. I heard one time that Buzz dude drank something at a party, and thirty minutes later he was running around with a glass bowl on his head saying he was from star command, zapping people with a laser pointer saying something about defending the galaxy"

The boys laughed, as they looked on at the crowd of people in the parking lot either dancing, chatting, or committing borderline rated R activities. Dash reached over through the rear shield of his truck to the inside to grab a bag of hot Cheetos but ended up empty handed.

"What the? I left the stuff back here. Hey did you see anyone near the truck? "

Nemo glanced down on his side then craned his neck to scan around. Seeing no one he shrugged his shoulders. A moment later they heard a tap from the roof and looked up. There were the chips along with a girl with long jet black hair, blue eyes, wearing a dark blue hoodie, sitting crossed legged with the bag in her lap occasionally eating a few.

"Really Vi?! How did you even get up there I didn't even see you!"

The girl tucked her long locks behind her ear only to have it fall in her face again.

"I guess I'm just that good."

She hopped down to the bed dropping the bag near Dash's legs, hopped down again to the ground and walked away in the opposite direction. Dash shook his head. "Weirdo".

He looked to Nemo to ask if he wanted some chips but found him in trance staring off into the direction where the girl just left.

"Earth to Nemo. Hey Nemo!"

Nemo snapped out of it and a wide grin spread across his face. "Who was that?" He said in awe.

Dash stared at Nemo for almost a minute with a look of disgust.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Before Dash answered back, he feigned nausea and dipped his head over his side of the truck making gagging noises.

"Oh God. Dude that's my older sister! She's... My older sister!"

"So? " Nemo shrugged in confusion.

"So it's gross if you think she's... you know"

"Hot? "

Dash quickly covered his ears

"Oh great lord why are you punishing my ears so! Make it stop!"

Nemo rolled his eyes. "You're overreacting"

"Nope nothing more from your vile mouth demon!"

" You sure you didn't have a drink? Or two?" 

Woody sat in the bed of his truck surveying everything around him. He made sure to watch out for the crazy drunks who would keep them from doing anything like this again. He didn't want another Buzz mishap, which thankfully the headmaster had either forgotten about or just trusted Woody enough that it wouldn't happen again. With that thought in mind he turned his attention on Buzz who was at the moment participating in a Buffalo wing eating contest. Better him get a tummy ache then arrested for attempting to hijack a bus to report back to Star command. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Jessie and Bo returning from the bathroom of the school, Bo looking more down than yesterday with Jessie patting her on her shoulders presumably reassuring her about something. Woody leaped out the truck and quickly closed the distance between them wanting to know now what was going on.

"Okay seriously I want to know what's up. Bo what's the matter hun?"

Bo thanked Jessie before shooing her away to give them some privacy. They walked back to his truck, sitting in the bed side by side before Bo spoke up.

"Okay I'm just gonna get to the point. I'm leaving."

Woody shifted in the bed to turn so that he was facing Bo.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you know that fashion internship I did last year?"

Woody nodded.

"Turns out they checked out my portfolio and they love it. They're offering me a full time position in Paris."

"You're not even finished with school yet."

"I have enough experience, plus what they're paying me will be enough to cover the rest of tuition."

Woody desperately tried to look for an excuse to keep her at the school, and with him.

"But... what about... I mean...It's just that well.._ sigh_"

He could see she was close to tears.

"And that's not all... I leave tomorrow."

Woody's heart sank. He was torn. On the one hand he didn't want her to leave, on the other he knew it was what she wanted, and he didn't want her missing out on the opportunity of a lifetime. A tear spilled on her cheek, as he held her in silence, for probably one of the last times in a long time.

Their moment was interrupted when Buzz came over, with Buffalo wing stains on his shirt, and a big grin on his face.

"You're looking at the wing champ guys! Yeah! Oh man I'm gonna have serious gas tomorrow, Oh well got twenty bucks out of it... Hey what's going on?" He asked, his smile fading as he noticed Bo in Woody's arms crying.

"Bo's leaving for Paris tomorrow, she got... a great job offer." He explained trying hard to keep his voice from cracking.

"Oh man. Well at least it's a good thing. You're following your dreams" he reassured Bo while patting her knee.

"And hey guys don't sweat it. Thanks to social media you can still at least talk to each other , and Skype right?"

Woody and Bo looked into each other's eyes knowing it wouldn't be that easy. Bo would be too busy with her job, even on most holidays with traveling and other things, and with Woody in school there would be barely any time for each other and sadly they knew that.

"Yeah Buzz. Thanks partner." He mustered a smile for his naive friend, who reached up gave him a pat on the shoulder and went off into the crowd.

Jessie came bounding towards them a minute later and immediately addressed Bo

"You told him?" She asked already knowing the answer. Bo wiped her tears and smiled, nodding to Jessie not wanting her to worry so much.

"Hey Jessie can you go get Buzz for me?" Woody asked as a thought just popped into his head.

"Sure where is he at?"

"He just left so he isn't too far and knowing him, wherever there is food"

Jessie went in search for Buzz while Bo looked up at Woody.

"Why do you need Buzz?"

"I figured since this is your last day..." he stated solemnly "We should spend it alone. I'm just gonna let Buzz know we're leaving."

"Okay where to?"

"Well first little lady I'm taking you out to dinner" he said with a smile, wanting to make her last day with him a worthy one. "And we can go back to to my place and just hang out."

"...Hang out?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye that Woody didn't catch until after he realized what he said and what Bo thought he meant.

"Yeah probably watch a movie and... Oh... you.. you meant the _other _hang out".

Bo giggled, something Woody was gonna miss hearing, and held him closer until Buzz and Jessie walked back up to them.

"Got him."

Buzz gave a loud rude burp, waving the air in front of him.

"Whoa those burritos was something else. What's up cowboy?"

"I sent Jessie to get you because... geez Buzz! Really? You're sleeping on the couch tonight. Anyway me and Bo are calling it a day."

"Why? I thought we were all hanging together? Especially since Bo is leaving." he asked confused

Not wanting to give all the details Woody tried explaining it the best he could. "We have the morning. Plus me and Bo, kinda want to say our goodbyes...alone ."

Buzz still confused asked "Why don't you say them tomorrow?"

Woody shook his head at his naive best friend. "Different kind of goodbyes Buzz."

"I don't understand what do mean -"

"Oh for crying out loud! They want _private time_ Buzz!" Jessie shouted a little too loud to Woody's embarrassment, as a few people passing by noticed, some making wolf whistles, causing Woody and Bo to blush.

"Private ti- Oh. OH! _O__ooooh_" Buzz said finally putting the pieces together.

Woody hopped down from the bed, red faced trying to get out there as quick as possible. He jumped in the front seat, Bo in the passenger and started the ignition. He could hear Buzz laughing from outside the truck.

"Haha you two have fun! Ow Jessie that hurt."

Woody turned the Bo apologetically "Sorry about him. You know how he gets."

"He's right though"

Woody looked at her in bewilderment

"The hell about?!"

"We should have fun" she concluded in the sultry manner that would always make Woody weak in the knees and damn near forget his name. He smiled as he kissed her hand,and held it for the rest of the drive.

He would miss her like crazy, and she would miss him, though they knew they had memories. Ones to keep, ones to make, and hopefully ones to look forward to. Woody knew someday they would be together again, no matter how long, he would wait for his doll to come back to him.


	4. Chapter 4: Kachow!

**Has it really been a whole YEAR?! For those who really read this and enjoy it I'm terribly sorry. I had my phone stolen which is how I write this and got a new one but everything was gone. I had about another 3 chapters but was too upset to start over. But I'M BACK! And I'll try my best to crank these babies out once a week. If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask or ti even just comment, I love getting feedback and it's helps to keep me going knowing that people are genuinely interested. Enough blah blah blah, and enjoy! :)**

The clocks of the school reached the 3 o'clock mark signaling for most of the students to go to lunch or to another class which was the case for Linguini. He figured since it was his junior year he would have everything figured out by now, but in fact was the complete opposite. He had ten minutes to get to class and searched desperately for the front office to get a map to the school that he had attended for three years yet still couldn't remember where everything was. A door suddenly flew open in front of him just nearly missing his nose, with a plaque that read _Administrative Office_. He swiveled around the door and into the office noticing the front desk receptionist on the phone. The blonde haired perfectly tanned woman in a pin stripped blazer and pencil skirt suit held up a French manicured finger to Linguini letting him know she would be with him in just a second. "Yes. Okay. I will let him know that. Thank you sir." She hung up the phone and turned her attention to him smiling at the familiar face.

"Hello Mr. Gusteu let me guess. Map?"

Linguini gave the woman a crooked smile. "Yeah." He answered sheepishly knowing this probably wouldn't be the last time.

She reached into a drawer in a nearby file cabinet and pulled out a small stack of papers, handing them to him.

"Here I gave you extra, just in case. Try not losing them all at once." She said with a wink.

Lingiuni gave a nervous chuckle and waved goodbye. "I'll try. Thanks Mirage! " He shouted as he quickly and clumsily, made his way out the office nearly colliding into a few people, as he ran down the hallway to his next class. He eventually found the room, with a minute to spare and opened the door to the hot cooking workshop, searching for a seat. He found an empty one next to a young woman, the only female it looked like, with a short deep violet colored bob, and a stone cold gaze aimed at the front of the classroom that could intimidate the bravest of men. He gave a quiet hi, with no response and took his seat while he waited for class to begin. He looked around for the teacher but saw none in sight. Instead he noticed the whole class, which was made up of only a few people, giving him the same cold stare his desk partner had. He didn't know how to respond and was still wondering where the teacher was. He heard the slow tapping of a foot behind him and turned to locate the sound. He didn't see where it came from until a loud "AHEM! " came from below. A short statured man of about almost five feet was below him looking up into his eyes with a menacing look.

"Your late" the man had stated in a heavy French accent.

"Oh actually I was-"

"In zis kitchen what I say goes. If I say you are late, zen you are late. I will tell you what to cook and how exactly to do it. You have no voice in zis class, no thoughts, and no suggestions. Especially from such people who's Daddy payed for them to be in zis place with no talent or mind for cooking. Not EVERYONE can cook. Do I make myself clear?!"

Linguini could feel the sweat beads on his neck, partly from the hot kitchen in the back of the room but mostly from the intimidation he was receiving from the man shorter than him, making him feeling surprisingly smaller.

"Y- yes."

"Yes what?!"

"Uh Yes s-sir! I mean c-chef! Yes chef! "

He noticed the name tag on the man's apron that read Skinner, which seemed ironically appropriate for what Linguini thought he was capable of, if he ever screwed up.

Skinner gave Linguini a mocking smile and started off the semester with a quote that Linguini would later find out, would be the forshadowing of the school year for him.

"Welcome to Hell."

"Oh my God! There he is!"

The small crowd of screaming, star struck girls finally cornered Lightning on the west side of the school building.

"Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of Lightning to go around. One at a time now" He said with a smug grin, as he accepted the many autograph books being shoved at him and signed them. He didn't mind the attention, even loved it, being named rookie of the year was a huge deal and he was enjoying every second of his new found fame. As the crowd thinned he noticed two girls make their way over to him, wearing his racing colors, and squealing like preteens at a Justin

_"Oh twins, this outta be good"_ he thought his imagination running wild.

"Hey girls. Needing something?"

"I can't believe it! Lightning we always knew you were totally amazing, but now your like famous!" Exclaimed one of the twins.

He flipped his hair and flashed a brilliant white grin eliciting sighs from both girls. He was handed a permanent marker, without a notepad or anything else to write on and asked for their names.

"I'm Mia"

"I'm Tia"

"We're like your biggest fans! Kachow!" The twins said in unison.

Lightning looked at his watch noticing he only had a few minutes to get to class.

"Sorry ladies I'm going to have jet in a minute. What did you want me to sign? "

The twins grinned at each other and simultaneously pulled their tops down exposing their already exposed cleavage even more.

Lightning chuckled, and signed their chest causing them to giggle.

"K ladies. How about we catch up later and get to know each other a little better?" He winked, causing more giggles and squealing.

He walked off in the opposite direction laughing to himself as he looked backed at the girls who were practically drowning in their drool.

"I loooooove being me."

Walle took his seat in his Intro to Space Mechanics next to Flick and waited for the professor to start the lesson.

Flick sighed with impatience. "One more year and we're out."

Walle nodded in agreement. He and Flick had a plan that once they graduated they would partners in business. Flick would make the blueprints and Walle would build. They would be the greatest inventors of their time. Although coming up with ideas that would benefit mankind was where they lacked. The professor asked for everyone's attention and made sure that from that point forward he would be addressed as captain no matter what. A few students laughed though he seemed he wasn't kidding around.

"Alright students. I think now is a perfect time for a review. "

"What are we in high school?" Flick whispered indignantly.

"And I'll be handing out a syllabus."

"Yep back in high school." Walle whispered back.

"Oh before I forget, I need everyone to establish teams of five, I'll explain why in a minute. Group up!"

Walle and Flick made a fist bump explosion, with sound effects, signaling that they were a team.

"Alright we just need three more people." Said Flick as he scanned the room. He noticed that most of the class had already teamed up and only a few people remained. One student made his way over to their table with a slight grimace on his face. "Hey dude, guess your with us." Flick said.

"It appears so" he sighed as he took his seat. Walle held out his hand to their new partner. "Name's Walle". The boy looked at Walle's hand as if he were handing him a used tissue paper and swallowed. "Um yes.. I'm Moe... I don't do handshakes." He said still not taking his eyes of of Walle's hand. Walle pulled back, a little hurt though smiled anyway. Flick shook his head. "What the hell? That's rude" Moe snapped his attention to Flick with a stern look. "I have Mysophobia." "Mysowhatia?" "It's means he's germ conscious" Walle explained, feeling less offended now knowing it wasn't a personal issue. "Oh so your one of those germ freaks?" Moe ignored him and gave a nod of appreciation to Walle. Only two students remained without a group and seeing as Walle and Flicks only had three, the "captain" assigned them accordingly. "Oh hey Eve, hey Auto." Moe piped up. The girl who was addressed as Eve had a straight face almost always but that didn't deter Walle from obsessing about her constantly. From her striking blue eyes, and ice white hair cut into a sleek Bob, to her fair skin and contrasting dark eye shadow, which seemed to make her more mysterious and captivating. "Hey Moe... and hey." She said nodding to Flick and Walle. "Hey. I'm Flick and this is my friend Walle. I think we saw you at the party with Atta. And.. you are?.. " he asked gesturing to the boy sitting next to Eve. "Oh this is Auto. Well his nickname anyway, his real name is a little unpronounceable since it's in Japanese." Eve lightly chuckled, sending goosebumps down Walle's spine. Hearing her laugh made him crazy since she rarely smiled, and almost always looked stern, and it only added to her already awe struck beauty. Though Walle was shy around everyone but Flick and Atta, he somehow mustered up the courage to speak to this beautiful creature. "So.. uh how do you guys know each other?"

Eve while fishing out her supplies out of her purse addressed Walle without looking at him. "Oh me and Moe went to the same camp for a few summers, and before me and Auto got together we met at a museum -" "wait, before what?" Walle interrupted hoping he heard wrong. Eve looked up for a brief second, which made Walle's breath catch in his throat, and would only make her next sentence even more painful. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot to say, Auto is my boyfriend"

"And I want those paper's done by Tuesday. Dismissed." The class gathered their supplies to either head to work or home, but no one was quicker then girl who sat in the very back who stuffed her book bag with such vigor you'd think there was a fire or a wildebeest stampede. Just before she could make her way to sweet freedom she was stopped by the professor who seemed to magically appear right before her.

"Merida, a word please."

The girl, Merida heaved a heavy sigh and waited until every student cleared out. "Yes professor?" The professor waved her hand at her. "Ha I'm going to have to get used to that. It's going to be rather strange having you call me that instead of mo-" Before she could finish her poison word Merida clasped her hand over the professor's mouth. "Quiet! You want the whole world to hear? 'S bad enough people know we're related? If they found out you were my... " "Mother? " the professor chuckled. Merida sighed. "Can we just keep it quiet? People might think that since we're related you might go easy on me" she lied. The truth was she really didn't want people finding out because, finding out the hard way, American youth can be cruel. When her family first moved from Scotland there were immediate jokes and taunts towards her wild red hair and thick accent. Thankfully she had made a few friends along the way though none attended the school she attended.

"Alright, I understand. And trust me dear I will NOT be going easy on you" she joked, though Merida knew, as strict as her mother was, she would most likely have it tougher than the other students. Since day one her mother kept a hawk like eye on her and made sure that everything she did was nothing short of perfection. Merida was the only girl out of four siblings which made life very strict. Coming from a long line of wealth her mother enrolled her into boarding school, ballet classes, cooking and sewing, violin, piano, and just about anything else the typical lady was supposed to do. Even going so far into enrolling her into the university and making her schedule for her.

"I'd better get going. Don't wanna be late" she said sarcastically, her mother not noticing.

"That's my girl. Hop to it"

Merida huffed in annoyance at the professor who was still clearly not separating work from home, as she made her way to her next class. Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket alerting her she had received a text. It was from a friend from the other university a couple miles away from her own school that she had met at the airport when she first arrived to America.

"Hey Merida. Classes just let out here. Was wondering if you wanted to meet up with me and the others at the park? I'll have toothless with me if that's okay"

She had one class left, Women's studies. She shuddered at the thought of spending the next few hours listening to her feminist professor drone on about the unfair inequalities the modern woman had to face while ordering Starbucks. Then a thought came to her. What's missing one class gonna do? They barely noticed her there anyway. She smiled, the first time she felt excited about something for a while.

"Sounds great. And hell yeah bring toothless! Your dog is always fun to bring around. He's huge but sweet. Lol I'm omw now" She replied as she dashed out the back entrance with a huge smile on her face for some much needed freedom.


End file.
